Thomas Warren (1488-1558)
}} Biography Thomas Warren, younger brother of Robert, was born about 1488 in Nayland, county Suffolk, and died between 2 Sept. 1558 (date of will) and 18 Apr. 1559 (when it was proved). In the will he declares his trade as "husbandman". He is found in only two sources * 1558 Will * 1524 Tax Subsidy of Suffolk Research Notes Nayland-with-Wissington Nayland-with-Wissington are two small parishes (Nayland and Wiston) that lie together on the north bank of the River Stour in the far southern edge of Suffolk County next to Essex County. It is a mostly agricultural community that dates back to early Norman times. The Warren Family wills recorded in Nayland Parish substantiate the Warren family line back to this Robert Warren (1485-1544) and his brother Thomas. 1558 Will of Thomas Warren This will positively identifies this Warren : Original Source (Archdeaconry of Suffolk, Bury St. Edmunds, Sparrowe, 47.).The Wills of the Warren Family of Nayland Thomas Warren, younger brother of Robert, was born about 1487 in Nayland, county Suffolk, and died between 2 Sept. 1558 (date of will) and 18 Apr. 1559 (when it was proved). The Will of Thomas Waren the elder of Wistonn, husbandman, 2 Sept. 1558. To be buried in the churchyard of Wistonn. To son Thomas Warren and his heirs forever my house and land that I now dwell in, three horses, a cart, ten sheep going at John Warrens, and household goods. To wife Margaret Waren her dwelling in my house and half of the occupying of the house and land as long as she keep herself a widow. To daughters Margaret Waren and Johann Waren four sheep and household goods. To Edward Ballard one sheep. The residue of goods unbequeathed, debts paid and body buried, I leave at the discretion of my executors, Henry Sherewode and Thomas Waren my son. Witnesses: Willm Plampin, Thomas Waren at the broke, Thomas Lorkn, and John, Fullor, with others. Proved 18 Apr. 1559 by executors named in will. Suffolk Subsidy of 1524 In the Subsidy of 1524, Robert Waryn of Wyston was down for a tax of four pence on 1 pound of wages. Also on the Wyston list was a John Waryn taxed 3s on goods valued at 6 pounds. John was the second wealthiest man on the Wyston list, was probably the father of Robert. Probably Thomas Warren, also of Wiston, who left a will dated 1558, was Robert's brother.Robert Warren of Wiston - GENI Burial at St Mary's As requested in his will, he was buried in the churchyard of St Mary the Virgin at Wiston. (Same place as his brother Robert Warren (1485-1544).) St Mary the Virgin Churchyard - FindAGrave Ancestral Links In the Subsidy return for Suffolk in 1327, there is listed Walter Waryn of Nayland, taxed for 3 shillings, which represented one twentieth of the value of his moveables. There were several others named Warren in other towns of Suffolk. Walter, however, being the only one in Nayland, was presumably the ancestor of Robert.Robert Warren of Wiston - GENI References * Thomas Warren - disambiguation * Warren in Suffolk - * Warenne Family Ancestry * Robert Warren of Wiston - GENI * Source: Fifty Great Migration Colonists, John Brooks Threlfall, pub.Heritage Books, Bowie, MD, 1992, p. 491-492 * #130889510 * BigelowSociety.com